


A Little Attention

by riventhorn



Series: Arthur/Leon [5]
Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 3.08. Arthur is craving a little attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this

Leon focused on the papers and maps spread over the table in the prince’s chambers, ignoring Arthur’s foot, which was prodding his leg insistently. Arthur made an irritated noise, and Leon’s mouth twitched, but he managed not to smile, turning over another page instead. Arthur kicked him.

“Yes, sire?” Leon asked, trying for an innocent tone, looking over at the prince.

Arthur was sprawled in his chair, tunic gaping open, face flushed from drinking too much wine. He pouted and moved his foot a bit higher up Leon’s leg. “Leave off those, would you?”

“The king wants a full report on the situation on our eastern borders by tomorrow,” Leon pointed out.

“Yes, _tomorrow_. This is _now_.” Arthur tugged at the laces of his tunic. “Awfully hot in here, don’t you think?”

Leon finally gave in to the smile. The prince had been in a good mood ever since returning with the golden trident. He’d already pushed Leon up against the wall of the armory earlier that day—after knocking Sir Reginald to the ground in two minutes flat during practice—laughing breathlessly, sweaty hair in disarray, and kissing Leon without a care for whoever might walk in and discover them. He caught Arthur’s foot in his hand. “We should at least finish tallying the supplies available to our outposts.”

Arthur sighed loudly. “Gwaine wouldn’t give a fig for the reports,” he muttered.

“Gwaine?”

“Oh, I, um, met him when I was returning from the Perilous Lands.” Arthur cleared his throat and looked away.

Leon remembered Gwaine—he had saved Arthur’s life in the melee. A bit of a wastrel, though—far too fond of the inside of a tavern.

“It’s too bad my father will not relent,” Arthur continued. “Gwaine would make a fine knight.”

He had done well enough in the melee, Leon had to admit. Still—“He would have to go through the same tests as everyone else who desires to serve.”

Arthur grinned. “You’re jealous.”

Leon snorted. “Certainly not.”

“You are.” Arthur tilted his head and spread his legs wider. “Perhaps you should reassure yourself that you still have my complete attention.”

“Is that what you want?” Standing up, Leon leaned over Arthur in his chair. “Attention?”

Arthur’s blue eyes were wide as he nodded.

Leon kissed his forehead, and then traced his collarbone with a lazy finger. “This sort of attention?”

Arthur nodded again and then suddenly he stood up, pushing, propelling Leon back into his chair. “What—” Leon started, but bit off the words in a gasp of surprise, for Arthur was kneeling in between his legs, his fingers tugging at the laces of Leon’s breeches. Leon just managed to keep back the protesting _sire_ that threatened to spill forth. Surely Arthur wasn’t…

Arthur got as far as taking out Leon’s cock, already half-hard, and then he stopped. Leon managed to drag his eyes away from Arthur’s mouth—and dear gods, his lips had never looked so full, so soft—and meet his prince’s nervous gaze.

“I—I’ve never,” Arthur said softly.

“It’s all right,” Leon told him, soothing, but Arthur shook his head.

“Please. I want—” And Arthur fell silent, fingers gripping Leon’s thighs, his head bowed.

Puzzled, Leon started to ask what exactly it was Arthur wanted, but then he remembered the previous summer, when they had visited his family, and he and Arthur had ended up in the stables, and Leon had pressed Arthur down into the hay, commanded him, clapped his hand over Arthur’s mouth to keep him quiet. Slowly, he threaded his fingers in Arthur’s hair and tightened his grip.

Arthur shuddered, but his hands relaxed.

“Open your mouth,” Leon told him.

Arthur did, and he bent forward, tentatively sucking in the head of Leon’s prick.

“Move your tongue. That’s it. Now take a little more.” Leon’s voice rasped in his throat, thick with arousal. Arthur’s mouth was wet, and he looked utterly debauched, whimpering when Leon gripped his hair harder.

“I think I’ll fuck your mouth,” Leon whispered. “Feels so good. And you’re liking it, aren’t you? My sweet Arthur.” He thrust forward, just a little, and Arthur moaned around his cock. Keeping his movements slow, careful not to go too far, Leon kept up the motion, holding Arthur’s head still.

His orgasm came so suddenly that he started coming in Arthur’s mouth. Quickly, he pulled out, but his come spattered on Arthur’s face. Arthur was sputtering, swallowing and choking a little, and Leon was worried he had gone too far, but then Arthur drew one of his fingers through the come that had landed on his cheek and licked it clean before resting his head on Leon’s thigh.

“Are you—” Leon looked down and saw the wet patch on Arthur’s breeches. He’d come without a touch. Taking a deep breath, he combed his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmured, and Arthur struggled to his feet.

Leon made sure to kiss him, telling him how good it had been, how much he loved him. Arthur clung to him unsteadily, and Leon helped him to the bed, got his clothes off, and washed him with a soft cloth. Arthur gripped his arm, tugging, and Leon relented, shedding his own clothes and crawling in beside Arthur. “Just for awhile,” he said softly.

Arthur settled his head on Leon’s chest, and they lay silently for a few minutes. “Was that all right, then?” Leon couldn’t help asking at last.

“I like it,” Arthur replied, so quiet that Leon could barely hear him. “Letting you take control. Knowing you’d never hurt me.”

His arm tightened around Arthur’s shoulders. “I’m honored to have your trust,” he whispered.

Arthur smiled and pressed a soft kiss over his heart.


End file.
